


Wall Climbing

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Prince of Persia
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince gets a bit distracted while doing what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> There's no going back. I have written video game fanfic. *weeps for self*
> 
> A 434-worder, based on Prince of Persia. I blame all the people who egged me on.

The third time he had to run across a wall to hit a lever that would activate the next platform, he got a bit irritated. He'd taken it all in stride until now, but he was tired, hungry, and needed to take a piss from all the water he'd been drinking. Why would anyone build their palace like this? Surely the people who had worked here normally didn't have to regularly scale walls in order to get from one side of the room to the other?

He'd have to ask Farah about it the next time he saw her. If he didn't plummet to his death first.

"Was your father insane?" he muttered to himself, practicing what he would say. "It would explain a lot about you."

He'd almost lost his temper in the room where he'd had to activate two ceiling-level levers in order to open a door on the other side of the room, all while swinging on a rope over a floor made up entirely of spikes. He'd managed to keep his focus, though it had been tempting to simply give up right there and end this likely futile, and at times asinine, quest.

And really, if he was going to risk life and limb just to get to the other side of the room, Farah ought to damn well be here to watch (and appreciate) him doing it.

_Then she'd have to do what you're doing,_ his brain reminded him, _and she might not make it._

"Then I could stop worrying about the silly woman," he grumbled, but knew he didn't mean it. The idea that he would see her again when he got through this -- assuming she hadn't fatally scratched herself while slipping through yet another convenient crack -- was the only thing that was fueling him at this point. But only because she was the last person alive, of course. The Grand Vizier didn't count; he was evil and wanted to control the sands of time and anyway was probably limited on conversational topics. That was the only reason he preferred Farah. Not because he liked seeing her in her skimpy sari. Though possibly the Grand Vizier would be less annoying.

"Whoa!" In his distraction he'd lost his footing and was now hanging precariously off the edge of a platform he knew would shortly contract and send him tumbling down if he didn't move quickly. Scrambling to his feet, he deftly made his way to the next lever and landed on solid ground, breathing deeply, his heart beating erratically.

Perhaps he'd just rest here for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have learned from Homer Simpson.
> 
> Homer: Note to self: Stop. Doing. Anything.


End file.
